This invention relates to apparatus for generating electrical energy and in particular to a generator in which the rotor is propelled by jet engines on blades to which the rotor is attached.
Electrical generators generally are field-type alternators having a fixed-position stator and a rotating field structure or rotor. The rotor generally is driven by a gas, stream, or hydraulic turbine.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an electrical generator which is powered by jet propulsion engines at or near the ends of blades to which the rotor portion of the generator is attached.
Another object of this invention is to provide a generator of the above-mentioned type in which the blades have ailerons for controlling the attitude of the blades as they are rotated by the jet engines.
A further object of the invention is to provide control means for defining upper and lower limit positions for the blades during operation so that should they sag they would be supported, and should they tend to lift during rotation such lift would be constrained to an upper limit position.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an electrical generator driven by jet propulsion engines which have thrust enhancement means operable to volatize a quantity of liquid through the use of waste engine heat, which in turn produces gases that provide additional thrust.
Even further, it is an object of this invention to provide an electrical generator of the above-mentioned type wherein the rotor of a second electrical generator is driven by the airflow produced by the jet engines and rotation of the blades on which the engines are mounted.